Problem: Which of the following ordered pairs represents a solution to the equation graphed below? $(-2, -4) (-1, -3) (0, 0) (1, 5) (2, 7)$ 2 4 6 8 \llap{-}4 \llap{-}6 \llap{-}8 2 4 6 8 \llap{-}4 \llap{-}6 \llap{-}8
Explanation: Let's try graphing each of the points. The only point that falls on the line is $(2, 7)$.